Harry potter y el mundo pokemon
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Después de caer el velo y fallecer ,Harry es rescatado por nada mas ni nada menos que el dios pokemon Arceus que le da la opción de vivir nuevamente solo que en su mundo y ahora ,Harry comenzara su travesía en ese fascinante y exótico mundo que es habitado por los Pokemons ademas de encontrar la paz y el amor que tanto deseaba. Harry/harem y Ash/harem en el futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter y el mundo Pokemon.**

**Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling y Pokemon le pertenece a su respectivo creador.**

**Este fic nació de una idea espontanea que tiene mérito en hacer, en serio, pensé primero en Parsel, después en Arbok y después ¡boom! La idea nació. En fin, la saga se efectúa en Sinnoh aunque no ocurrirá así tan de seguido sino en timeskip hasta un punto. Esto es un Harry/harem y un futuro Ash/harem.**

* * *

_Un mundo en paz._

-**Saludo, Harry Potter**-Ante el mencionado se encontraba un animal cuatreo de color blanco que parecía un venado un poco deformado y finalmente un anillo dorado en su cintura le hablo con claridad y calma. Harry aun podía recordar cómo después de ver como su padrino ,Sirius Black ,había caído en el velo ante el ataque de su prima Bellatrix y Harry presa de pánico y dolor se había lanzando tras su padrino y lo siguiente que sabía era sentir un dolor indescriptible y después aparecer frente al ser que justamente le estaba hablando.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres o que eres? ¡¿Dónde estoy, donde esta Sirius?! ¡¿Dónde…?!

-**Veo que estas agitado, bien, Soy normalmente un ser paciente pero hablarte de quien soy yo tomaría mucho tiempo porque tendría que hablarte de todo. Así que…te mostrare quien soy realmente…-**Y usando sus poderes psíquico logro trasmitirle muchísima información directamente a la mente de Harry aunque le costó un poco al comienzo debido a la resistencia que dio cuando recibió la conexión psíquica. Le mostro el nacimiento de su propio universo, de la creación de los planetas al sacrificar lo que era inicialmente todo un poder divino, le mostro el nacimiento de los Pokemons, de los legendarios y normales, del mundo en la actualidad, de cómo en cierto sentido es un mundo un poco pacifico al comparación al anterior, de cómo el mundo es regido por las batallas Pokemons y todo el asunto. Había información faltante tales como el nombre de todas las ciudades y otras cuestiones menores pero Arceus se centró en lo más importante. Al final Ash quedo respirando con dificultad.

-…. ¡no respondiste a mis preguntas! ¡Me diste información que no entiendo! ¡¿Dónde está Sirius?!

-_**Este chico sí que es irrespetuoso, mmm, da lo mismo. **_**Te diré que el hombre llamado Sirius Black ha fallecido, Harry Potter. Como ya sabrás, este no es tu mundo, es uno alternativo solo que su formación fue muy diferente tanto en su inicio como es actualmente. Yo soy el dios Pokemon pero dios al final, por accidente o casualidad cuando tu cruzaste aquel velo tu entraste a mi mundo lo cual hizo que terminaras pegado a ella, para evitar que sufrieras el tormento de estar en el vacío por la eternidad salve tu alma y le volví a dar forma física. **

**-**¿Sirius está muerto? No…..pero… ¿Cómo no estoy vivo? ¡Oh no! ¡Voldermot! ¡El aún sigue allá! ¡Debo…!

-**Harry Potter, no hay nada que temer. Según pude ver a través de la ventana del velo sucedió algo interesante y al analizar bien la situación pude descubrir lo que sucedió. Supuestamente había una parte del alma del tal Voldermot en ti, al entrar al velo tu alma y el de ese trozo fueron enviado al más allá aunque claro terminaste aquí pero el velo tiene una característica curiosa, no importa si es un dedo o una mano, cuando algo lo toca toda la alma es succionada y enviada al más allá. Cuando entraste, el trozo del alma de Voldermot hizo conexión con las demás ocasionando que se destruyeran y según pude ver, aquellos que tenían la aquella marca que tenías en tu memoria murieron igual porque había una parte de la esencia en aquella marca.**

**-**Eso… ¿eso significa que lord Voldermot está muerto?

-**Efectivamente. Tu mundo está a salvo si eso es lo que te preocupa pero no puedo regresarte ahí, tú estas anclando a este, puedo volverte a la vida, sí, pero no puedo regresarte a tu mundo.**

**-**oh….no puede ser…..mi mundo, mis amigos, Hogwarts….todo…yo….-Arceus miro como lentamente Harry comenzó a llorar amargamente, él le dejo ser, él había visto el alma y vida del niño, el alma del muchacho era realmente pura y lo peor es que había sufrido muchísimos males en tan poco tiempo pero lo sorprendente era lo puro que era aun con todo ese sufrimiento. Arceus estaba realmente impresionado, el alma del chico era tal que incluso era comparable con la del elegido de la época, Ash Ketchum, solo que la de Harry era consciente de la oscuridad del mundo y Arceus tenía el temor que quizás el chico caya en la oscuridad, es por eso que decidió salvarle y darle la oportunidad de vivir en un mundo más pacífico al suyo. Experimentar lo mismo que su elegido tiene, lo emocionante del mundo Pokemon.

-_**Veo en él un alma noble pero que necesita un poco de calma y alegría. Si, el necesita esto.**_

Después de un tiempo, quizás una hora o dos, Harry logro expulsar de su ser un poco de su dolor pero a diferencia de lo que hubiera esperado, el expulso todo el dolor que el había estado acumulando desde hace años, su terrible infancia, el estrés en su vida de mago y finalmente ahora de la muerte de su padrino y el hecho que jamás vera a sus amigos. Pero entonces pensó en ese mundo que venía ese tal Arceus, un mundo pacifico en las que las batallas son efectuadas por criaturas curiosas e intrigantes llamadas Pokemons, sabía bien que debía de molestarle eso ya que era considerado como crueldad a los animales pero según pudo ver a través de las imágenes recibidas por Arceus que igual existen los animales, solo que viven en otro continente alejado de las demás regiones como…supo ¿Kanto? ¿Unova? Que nombre más raros. También está el hecho que los Pokemons son seres pensantes y que es una comunión mutua entre los Pokemons y quienes son entrenadores por lo que la captura y entrenamiento Pokemon es una asociación mutua y no esclavista…aunque no todo es siempre bueno pero igual es un mundo bueno.

-_Siempre puedo comenzar otra vez…nada de los Dursley , nada de las miradas y acusaciones ,nada de Snape ,nada de la falta de confianza de Dumbledore ,nada de tareas ,nada de presiones ,nada de Voldemort ,nada de Malfoy ,nada de Fudge…nada de ser Harry maldito Potter…ser solo Harry. Extrañare a Ron, a Hermione, a Neville, Luna….pero siempre me pregunte ¿Cuándo seré feliz? Supongo que será cuando este en calma…_

_-_**Veo que ya los ha pensado ¿verdad, Harry Potter?-**Inquirió Arceus ya notando como la calma aunque igual manchada de tristeza y aceptación regresaba a los ojos esmeraldas del joven Potter. El dios Pokemon camino alrededor de Harry mirando con atención y calma ,lo cual en vez de poner nervioso a Harry le tranquilizo porque él no podía sentir sentimientos hostiles de Arceus-**…si ,tu eres alguien que mereces una vida nueva ,una nueva oportunidad aun después de tu sacrificio. Y siento que con tu presencia en este mundo, harás la diferencia.**

**-**¿dife…? ¡Oye! ¿No me digas que me enviaras a ser otro elegido o una celebridad?

-**No, lo que te sucederá es simplemente por ti, ni más ni menos e incluso arrebatare tu poder mágico debido a que afectara el equilibrio de todo. No, lo que se te dará es el aura aunque en realidad no es tan diferente además que todos en ese mundo posee aura en su interior, solo que por tu magia serias capaz de ser consciente del aura ¿Cómo manejar el aura? Eso es tu asunto, si quieres aprenderlo o no. Pero en sí, yo lo que quiero darte es quizás una ayuda en este mundo y eso es gracias a que poseías una habilidad igual. Lo llamado Parsel, capacidad de comunicarte con las serpientes, ahora eres capaz de entender a los Pokemons de aspecto de serpiente y si se da la oportunidad, podrías ser capaz de entender a los Pokemons, algo que muchos solo pueden hacer.**

**-**¿eh?...pues, no sé qué decir. Si voy a vivir en un nuevo mundo, al menos quiero ser alguien normal _lo más normal posible que pueda en un mundo lleno de criaturas pensantes que son hasta capaz de alterar el espacio y el tiempo….rayos, ni eso funcionaria _solo quiero paz.

-**Entonces vive, Harry Potter. Y para ver que espero que tengas una gran vida te daré dos amigos que te acompañaran por toda tu vida. Espero que tengas una buena vida-**Indico Arceus sonriendo levemente mientras Harry desaparecía en un flash blanco hasta que no dejo rastro alguno. Arceus sabía bien que no le había dicho al joven Potter que quizás en cierto sentido participara en muchos eventos en el futuro y que será un gran aliado para su elegido ,Ash Ketchum ,además sabía bien sobre el hecho de los usuarios de auras sensibles tales como Ash y Riley ,los únicos verdaderos guardianes de aura aunque Ash debe de entrenar para eso pero poseía el aura de uno ,Arceus sabía bien el destino de esos dos con la especie femenina y si su presentimiento era correcta entonces Harry estaría en la misma. De pronto algo le llamo la atención a su derecha y se giró a ver para notar que era la puerta de aquel velo de donde vino Harry Potter. Acercándose un poco miro con atención antes de que alzo una ceja-….**interesante**…

* * *

Lo primero que Harry vio al abrir los ojos fue un techo de una habitación. Lo primero que saboreo era un sabor raro a agua y un ligero toque de medicina, supuso que quizás por una razón válida. Lo primero que olio fue una fuerte concentración de vida silvestre, el olor de las flores, de los árboles, un olor que él no podía comparar al olor silvestre de Hogwarts debido que allá también olía a un olor pesado, supuso que la magia tanto buena como mala porque en las noches Hogwarts tiene un aire oscuro por fuera. Lo primero que escucho seria el sonido de algo moverse pero no podía ubicarlo con exactitud. Y lo que lo lleva a lo primero que sintió fue el peso de dos cosas en cada lado de su cuerpo. Ya notando que efectivamente estaba vivo se irguió un poco para ver….

¿Dos huevos?

-….creo que lo que sucedió era cierto-Dijo Harry ya aceptando de lo que primero que pensó era un sueño fue en realidad, de verdad murió y fue rescatado por un dios criatura llamado Arceus y ahora estaba en un mundo de lo más peculiar. Sin poder estar con sus amigos y sus conocidos, era triste si e incluso el llorara cuando se deprima pero era lo mejor, Voldermot fue vencido y todos ya no estarían en peligro solo porque estén asociados con él. Además ya no sería el niño-maldito-que-vivió, por fin era libre de ser el mismo. Era libre. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, él tenía que centrarse en una cosa y es viendo como los dos huevos comenzaron a brillar-…espera ¿los Pokemons nacen de huevos? Eso fue lo que me mostro Arceus…. ¿hasta que una parece vaca pone huevo? ¿Qué raro mundo termine?

Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba como los huevos seguían brillando hasta que cambiaron de forma dejando paso a dos criaturas peculiares. Un pollo naranja y de mechones amarrillos y una serpiente con patitas de color verde. Harry pensó duramente hasta que pudo determinar quiénes eran esos Pokemons; eran un Torchic y un Snivy. El Pokemon pollo miro a su alrededor hasta que se detuvo en él y soltó su nombre antes de lanzarse a abrazarle tomando por sorpresa a Harry ya que los únicos animales que fue tan amigable con él fue…Hedwig y en cierto sentido la serpiente del Zoo….miro como el Snivy le miraba impasiblemente antes de sonreírle suavemente. Harry negó mentalmente debido a la ironía, un Pokemon ave de fuego y un Pokemon apariencia serpiente resultaron ser sus primeros Pokemons además era irónico considerando que él fue recibió en su segundo años veneno de basilisco y lágrimas de fénix. En fin. Con una sonrisa suave llevo sus manos hacia el Torchic y el Snivy dándole un mimo lo cual fue recibido gustosamente por los dos Pokemons.

-Parecen que les gusta, cuando te encontramos no dejabas suelto los dos huevos y es increíble ver un Snivy y a una Torchic en Kanto-Sonó una voz que saco a Harry de su pensamientos y miro a su izquierda a un hombre mayor de cabello canoso, llevaba puesta una bata de laboratorio y le sonreía amablemente. Harry usualmente era alguien paranoico y que no confiaba en nadie así a simple vista pero había algo en el hombre que le hizo confiar en el de inmediato por lo que solo espero que hablara. El hombre sonrió mientras se acercaba mirando al joven que encontraron deshidratado un poco alejado de su laboratorio- bueno joven ,nos diste un susto cuando te encontramos. Por cierto, si no me conoces, me llamo Samuel Oak pero todos prefieren llamarme Profesor Oak ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Harry Potter, señor.

Y así…una nueva aventura ha iniciado.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Y así una nueva historia ha comenzado. Pensé en darle a Harry solo a Snivy pero me encanta Torchic evolucionado a Blaziken. Ash tendrá mayormente Pokemons de apariencia de serpientes pero algunos otros, algunos no usados o algo así. En cierto sentido esta es la saga de Sinnoh y Ash solo aparecerá en medio o más de la saga de Unova. En fin, como dije, esto es harem tanto para Harry como para Ash, así que díganme sus ideas. Hasta ahora cada uno tiene dos: Ash tendrá a Roxie y Cinthya, Ash tendrá a Sabrina y alguien de su mundo (posiblemente Tonks, Hermione o Pansy) así que bueno, esperen más en este fic.**

**Toaneo07**


	2. Nota

**Hola público, mi nombre es toaneo07 el autoproclamado y algunas veces aceptado como "el loco de las ideas" considerando los desmadres que algunas veces hago en mis fics.**

**En fin ,quiero comentarles que a base del hecho que a cierto tiempo desde que subí estos dos fics y solo he recibido unos pocos review he decidido hacer varias cosas; cancelarlos ,quizás reiniciarlo o dejarlo para que alguien intente usarlo a su modo o ponerlo en espera y dar la explicación del porque ,los fics mencionados serian:**

"**El God Slayer y el ladrón del rayo"**

"**Harry Potter y el mundo Pokemon"**

"**Bakugan battle ranger"**

"**Bakugan battle brawler: blazer war III"**

"**En búsqueda del cielo"**

"**crónicas del capitán Kurosaki"**

"**fon, el artista marcial"**

"**fantasma: La salamandra invisible"**

"**la bestia del cielo"**

"**el dolor del amor"**

"**dragones en celo"**

"**Viper, el ilusionista"**

"**poder ninja en mundo griego"**

**Parece que la categoría de Percy Jackson no es muy vista en español, supongo que quizás sea el hecho que aquí, en los países latinoamericanos y que se hable español no se venda libros de esa serie, en fin, el punto es que no continuare con los dos fics pero al menos lo dejare ahí para que al menos alguien le eche un vistazo en el futuro. Comentare que quizás en el futuro hare un fic de Percy Jackson, si se puede, sobre un viaje en el tiempo u otra idea loca además de un crossover con Naruto así que espero comentarios de los lectores sobre el asunto.**

**Los crossover pues son simples ideas que surgieron de repente y tuve que dejar salir así que no se si pueda continuarlas. Fic tales como Blazer War, Crónicas del capitán Kurosaki y la salamandra invisible se continuara en el futuro pero no se promete nada. Fics como El dolor del amor y dragones en celo son fics que si quería continuar pero los sucesos recientes en el manga de Fairy tail ha jodido seriamente mis planes así que hare versiones nuevas y actuales, se lo aseguro.**

**Sobre la búsqueda del cielo la cancelare debido a un comentario que de verdad me afecto y me hizo perder toda emoción sobre el fic además que de verdad me dio unos puntos que me hizo darme cuenta que hice mal el fic. Así que no la continuare.**

**Les manda saludo.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
